O isn't always O
O isn't always O aka OIAO is an episode in Odd Squad. It is the 1st episode of Odd Squad Season 3. It features a new member Onilion . This episode teaches about remainders. Script: (Olfan and Oriole are in a park) Agent Olfan: How may we help you, sir? Man: I'm growing old. Agent Oriole: (glances at Olfan) How is that odd? Man: I dunno. (Olfan puts head in hands, Oriole raises an eyebrow, the man suddenly gains 90 years) Agent Olfan: So that's the problem.... Agent Oriole: Don't worry! We have a Make-You-Younger-inator. (Flashes it on the grandpa) Man, now a kid: Thanks Odd Squad! Agent Oriole: Happy to help, sir. (They slip into the tubes) *In headquarters* (Olfan is surfing the Internet on his computer, Oriole is reading a thick book) Ms.O: Agent Olfan, Agent Oriole! In my office, NOW! Agent Olfan and Oriole: Yes Ms.O. (They arrive in her office) Ms.O: Take a look at this audio. Agent Olfan: Isn't it hear this audio? Ms.O: (Gets angry) Agent Oriole: I'm sure that's what you meant, ma'am. (Ms. O calms down and plays audio) Voice: I've taken Ms.O's bracelet! (laughs evilly) If you want to find me, find the last digits in this question. P.S I live on Main St. Here's the question either way. What's 68 divided by 8? Agent Olfan: Let's see. We're doing division so it's clearly 8. Agent Oriole: I'd suggest we think it through a little more, but this case has to be solved fast. Let's go. (Goes to 8 Main St) Agent Olfan and Oriole: ODD SQUAD! ODD SQUAD! STOP RIGHT THERE! Delivery Debbie: Hi Odd Squad! Agent Olfan: Debbie? You're the thief? Delivery Debbie: What thief? I'm not a thief! Agent Oriole: So sorry, Miss Debbie. Delivery Debbie: It's ok. (Back at headquarters) (Olfan and Oriole have resumed their pre-case activities, Onilion walks by with cleaning cart) Agent Oriole: (looks up from book) Oh, hi, Onilion! Onilion: Wait, let me finish some of this cleaning Ms.O told me to do. Agent Olfan: Okay! (A little later) Onilion: Phew! I'm done. In my office, NOW! Agent Olfan and Oriole: (look at each other) What? (In Onilion's office) Onilion: I heard you were trying to solve Ms.O's bracelet case. Agent Olfan: Yeah. (Oriole nods) Onilion: Well, what was your clue? Agent Olfan: Well, the voice said she was at Main Street, and whatever the last digit was is where she lives. Agent Oriole: So we went to 8 Main Street because 68 divided by 8 is close to 8. Agent Olfan: Maybe the person tricked us? Onilion: Nope. Not even one bit. Agent Olfan: Huh? I don't understand. Wait, are you the villain? Onilion: Of course not! But the person said last digit. The last digit ain't 8. Agent Olfan: What. AHHHHH!!!! ODD SQUAD IS DOOMED! Agent Oriole: (shakes head) Partner, calm down. Onilion, what do you mean? Onilion: (sighs) Look at the screen. This is a remainder. Remainders are whatever is left over. For example, 35 divided by 4 may be close to 8 but you're wrong. Agent Olfan: I'M NEVER WRONG. Onilion: Well now you are. Because 35 divided by 4 is close to 8. Agent Olfan: 8 times 4 is 32! Onilion: Correct. So, if 32 is the closest, 35 minus what is 32? Agent Oriole: 34, 34, 33... Agent Olfan: 3. Onilion: Correct. That's a remainder. So try the question the person gave you. Agent Oriole: 68 divide by 8 is close to 64. So, 68 minus 1,2,3,4 is 64! Onilion: Good. so the villain lives at 4 Main Street. Agent Olfan and Oriole: Got it. Agent Olfan: Wait, can I have that cookie? Onilion: Sure. Agent Olfan: (Opens his mouth to eat the cookie in slow motion, Oriole shrugs at Onilion) (A little later..) Agent Olfan: Here we are! 4 Main. Agent Oriole: The thief should be here. (Opens door) Wait - there's no one here. Agent Olfan: It's the Shapeshifter. I was here 3 years ago. Then Ms.O fired me. Good thing I came back! Agent Oriole: Really. Agent Olfan: Oscar was the best... (Scenes of Oscar Pictures) Agent Oriole: As interesting as that sounds, we've got a villain to catch. Agent Olfan: It'll take forever to find her! Agent Oriole: Remember what they said about SS in the training videos? She can change size and shape, but not weight. Agent Olfan: Great, so we just need to find something that is heavy that shouldn't be. (A little later) Agent Oriole: (by a notebook) I think I found her! Agent Olfan: GIVE IT BACK SHAPESHIFTER. (Blasts her with a machine) Shapeshifter: ARGGH! Agent Oriole: Do it. Please. Shapeshifter: (Runs away) You'll never catch me! Agent Olfan: Oh yes, I will! (Takes a jetpack and runs) This is from Oscar. Agent Oriole: Quick Olfan! Agent Olfan: (Catches SS and takes the bracelet) Thanks. Shapeshifter: I'll steal it! Agent Olfan: Double thanks! (At HQ) Ms.O: Good job agents. You have found my bracelet. Agent Oriole and Olfan: Welcome Ms.O. (as they walk out) Agent Oriole: (aside) You're just lucky I did a Revealinator check on that thing... Trivia: O isn't always O references the 0 as it goes 0 isn't always 0 because of remainders. Category:Fan Episodes